La Reina Dorada
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: Reina Bruja AU Donde Isabella Beastia es inocente
1. AN 1

¿Y si Isabella tenía 16 años y Edward deletreó Isabella pero Henry la salvó matando a Edward?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Tudors.


	2. Chapter 1

4de enero de 1509

Isabella Bestia POV

El Príncipe Harry me ha estado cortejando durante cinco meses y se casará conmigo el mes que viene. A veces me siento enojado con él y no sé por qué como lo amo con todo mi corazón.

He oído que la princesa Catalina ha estado casada con el rey Maximiliano I, ya que necesita un heredero, un verdadero heredero ya que su hija es madre de Leonor de Austria.

Y mi amiga, Angelique se ha casado con el rey Luis XII de Francia y todo lo que tengo es mi hermana Anna Bete.

Oh, cómo desearía que toda mi familia y amigos estuvieran conmigo mientras me siento sola.

* * *

7 de febrerode 1509

Escuché que Carlos Brandon y Tomas Boleyn crearon un contrato matrimonial entre Charles y Mary Bolena.

Me da pena que la pobre chica como Carlos es un mujeriego, incluso si es un duque.

George Bolena y Jane Seymour se casarán y Anne Bolena se casará con mi hermano, William Béte.

Escuché que Catalina y Angelique están con el niño y dará a sus maridos sus herederos,

Estoy nervioso como el día de mi boda es en dos días y escuché que el Rey está mortalmente enfermo.

¡Sabía que sería Reina, pero no tan pronto! No creo que pueda ser una buena reina.

* * *

9 de febrerode 1509

Primer derecho del rey Enrique VIII

''Yo, Enrique, te tomo, Isabella para ser mi esposa y mantener desde hoy en adelante, para bien para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe y con ello te enfado mi fidelidad.'' Voto como me voy a casar con Isabella hoy y ella es una visión de la belleza.

''Yo, Isabella, te tomo, Henry para ser mi esposo, para tener y para sostener desde este día en adelante, para bien, para mal, para más rico, para más pobre, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para ser Bonaire y buxom en la cama y a bordo, hasta que la muerte nos hacen parte , y allí me afligicé a usted mi fidelidad.'' Isabella dice sus votos.

''Ahora os declaro marido y mujer'', dijo el sacerdote y deslice el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular de Isabella.

''¿Promete solemnemente y jurará gobernar al pueblo de los Reinos de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Gales y sus dominios pertenecientes, de acuerdo con los estatutos del Parlamento acordados, y las leyes y costumbres de los mismos?'" nos pregunta.

''Prometemos solemnemente hacerlo'', juramos.

''¿Harás que tu poder hagas que la ley y la justicia en misericordia sean ejecutadas en todos tus juicios?'", nos pregunta.

''Lo haremos'', lo juramos.

''¿Va usted al máximo de su poder mantener las leyes de Dios, la verdadera profesión del Evangelio y la religión católica establecida por la ley, y preservará a los obispos y clérigos de los reinos británico, irlandés y galés, y a las iglesias comprometidas con su cargo, todos los derechos y privilegios como la ley hacen o se acontecerán a ellos, o cualquiera de ellos?''nos pregunta.

''Todo esto lo prometemos hacer'', lo juramos.

Ponemos nuestras manos sobre un evangelio.

''Las cosas que tenemos aquí antes prometidas, vamos a realizar y mantener. Así que ayúdanos Dios'', lo juramos.

''Ahora os declaro el Rey y la Reina de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Gales'.', el arzobispo declara como nos corona como el Rey y la Reina de Inglaterra.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Me acosté con mi esposa y se sabe que ella era pura venir a mi cama.

Una hora más tarde, algo sucede cuando se pone una mirada aturdida en sus ojos y comienza a salir. La sigo y veo que Samuel Carson está deletreando a mi amada Reina y veo lujuria en sus ojos. Lo apuñalo, matándolo y terminando el hechizo.

Isabella se desmaya mientras la mancha de magia la despertó de su tan necesario descanso.

Nadie interrogará a mi Reina o si se atreven, sentirán la mayor parte del temperamento Tudor.

Mi pobre Isabella. Deletreada por quien pensaba que era una amiga, pero no necesita saber cómo casi se la consideraba infiel, ya que se lo guardaré.

* * *

17de abril de 1509

Reina Isabella Tudor nee Bestia POV

Voy con la partera, ya que me he estado sintiendo mal y ella me pregunta todo lo básico.

''¿Cuándo fue la última vez que floreció tu flor roja?'", pregunta y me doy cuenta de que no sé /

Ella me revisa y me dice que estoy con un niño. Tan pronto como me liberen, iré con mi esposo Henry.

''Mi Rey y esposo.'' Yo digo.

''Mi reina y esposa. ¿Qué noticias tienes que decirme? Henry pregunta.

''Estoy con el marido de la niña.'' Digo que como la partera es segura como la de Alemania y Francia sólo dijo a mis amigos que podrían estar con un niño en febrero y, si bien era cierto, es bueno estar seguro.

Henry me besa mientras me da vueltas con alegría mientras va a tener hijos, lo siento.

Espero poder mantener feliz a Henry y que siempre me ame. Temo el día que se enamore de mí.

Sólo quiero complacer a mi Rey y nada más como amo a Henry y lo he hecho desde que tenía diez años.

''¿Qué pasa si no llevo hijos este embarazo?'' Pregunto.

''Será una señal de que tendremos hijos sanos y que vendrán los hijos''. Henry dice, calmando mis preocupaciones.


	3. Chapter 2

7 de junio de 1509

Reina's Camaras, Palacio de Greenwich

Reina Isabella POV

Salgo de mi baño y me seco y me visto con un vestido dorado que se ve perfecto y me felicita.

Me siento mal de estómago mientras mi enfermedad matutina toma el control y pierdo mi desayuno en la olla de la cámara.

Espero dar a luz a sus hijos, ya que Henry necesita herederos al trono y el heredero no puede ser una mujer. Necesito darle un hijo y sé que quiere hijos primero.

Lo oigo hablar con su gemela y la princesa Katherine sobre sus matrimonios como para casarse con Leonor de Austria y Francois Angouleme.

El príncipe Edmund Tudor será rey de Austria según lo decidido por las Familias Reales de España e Inglaterra debido al contrato.

La princesa Katherine será la esposa de Francois en caso de que Angelique y Luis XII no tengan hijos, pero creo en mis amigos y creo que Angelique le dará un hijo a Luis XII.

Deseo lo mejor para ellos en un año, ya que es cuando la boda doble se llevará a cabo el próximo año y las chicas deben poder asistir a las bodas.

Voy a caminar y sonrío a Lady Elizabeth Boleyn mientras la paso a ella y a Henry mientras hablan y no me preocupo porque sé que es su derecho para una amante, pero él no ha tomado una una vez y no puede mentirme.

Henry, por favor, mantente fiel, ya que me rompería el corazón si no me fueras fiel.

* * *

19 de julio de 1509

Mientras Enrique sostiene una pelota, me visto con otro vestido de oro que me felicita. Está lleno de zafiros para complementar mis ojos también. Llevo sólo el mínimo de maquillaje y me veo hermosa como nunca lo siento realmente.

Voy a la pelota y Enrique me mira con amor a los ojos y estoy feliz de que me ame ya que pensé que nadie sería capaz de amarme de verdad como soy clara y no una verdadera belleza.

Enrique toma mi mano y bailamos toda la noche con nuestro amor por el otro mostrando.

Le pregunto cómo podría amarme, ya que fui un tonto para confiar en alguien que me deletreó.

''¿Cómo no ves tu belleza? ¿Por dentro y por fuera? Tú te preocupas por la gente y yo te he amado por mucho tiempo. Desde que te conocí por primera vez. Enrique dice.

Me ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado ya que no sabía que me amaba por tanto tiempo. Tenía ocho años cuando conocí a Enrique y pensé que en ese momento estaba bromeando cuando dijo que se casaría conmigo tan pronto como yo tenía edad suficiente.

La pelota continúa pero nos retiramos a sus aposentos y él me mantiene cerca mientras dormimos.

* * *

12de septiembre de 1509

Primer derecho del rey Enrique VIII

Si no fuera por Henrietta, Isabella y la nena estarían muertas ya que alguien quiere a mi Reina muerta y ha contratado asesinos para matar a mi Reina y eso me enoja.

Mi Reina no ha hecho nada malo y, sin embargo, desean su muerte. Estoy tratando de averiguar quién envió al asesino pero está siendo apretado. Quizá deba dejar que mis guardias lo torturen hasta que me diga lo que quiero saber.

Tengo a Isabella descansando con Henrietta cuidándola mientras Henrietta ama a su prima y se siente mal porque pensó lo peor de Isabella por el hechizo que le pasó.

Averiguaré quién intentó que mataran a mi esposa y ejecutarlos por traición después de que yo celebrara un juicio para que la gente supiera que soy justo y sabio.

Me aseguro de que mi esposa siempre esté protegida y de que los asesinos sean capturados.

Tomas Cromwell besa a su esposa, ya que ahora es una dama de compañía de su prima para protegerla.

Y Henrietta también tiene que atender a dos chicas, ya que Cromwell tiene a su heredero en el pequeño Enrique y su pequeña princesa en Mary.

Sé dentro de dos meses que tendré a mi hijo y heredero y tal vez, mi heredero de repuesto.

* * *

Cámaras de la Reina

2de noviembre de 1509

Reina Isabella POV

Hago ropa para los pobres como hice los vestidos de bautizo para mis hijos y estoy tan concentrado que me toma sorprendido cuando se rompe el agua.

''¡Consigue la partera!'' Henrietta dice y Elizabeth Blount va a buscar a Alice de Flores.

''Bien Su Majestad tengo que comprobar lo lejos que está y cuando digo empujar, empujar.'' Alice dice.

Después de comprobar lo cerca que estaba la nena, Alice me dice que empuje mientras la nena está lista para nacer.

Empujo y empujo hasta que entregue a las cinco chicas, tres príncipes y dos princesas.

* * *

Fuera de las Cámaras

Primer derecho del rey Enrique VIII

Paso mientras escucho a mi esposa gritar mientras doy a luz a mi heredero. Entonces, Henrietta sale y yo voy con ella a escuchar las noticias.

''Su Majestad ha dado a luz a tres príncipes y dos princesas mi Rey.'' Henrietta dice.

Sonrío y voy con mi esposa y veo a nuestros príncipes y princesas.

''El pelo dorado es el primogénito''. Isabella dice, sintiendo mi pregunta.

''Nuestro príncipe heredero Enrique, príncipe de Gales, el segundo nacido será Beauregard, duque de York y nuestro hijo menor será Arturo, duque de Manchester. La hija mayor se llamará María, la princesa real y nuestra más joven, Elizabeth.'' Yo digo.

''Como dices mi Rey.'' Isabella me dice y me besa.

Le daré algo de tiempo y entonces haremos el amor y concebiremos más repuestos como los demás serán conocidos.

Después de la iglesia de Isabella y el bautizo de nuestros herederos, comenzamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Cámaras de la Reina

13de marzo de 1510

Reina Isabella POV

Enrique viene a mis aposentos y hacemos el amor, creando niños en mi vientre desconocidos para nosotros.

Disfruto el tiempo que tengo con Enrique antes de que tenga que ir y ser el Rey como el consejo lo llamará e interrumpirá nuestro tiempo juntos.

Le sonrío y lo beso para que pueda hacer sus deberes rey. Miro a mis bebés y sonrío mientras veo que el pequeño Enrique es un mini hombre yo, Lizzie se parece a una combinación, Maria se parece a mi madre, Arturo es una versión mini de su padre, mientras que Beau es una versión mini masculina de mi madre también.

* * *

Henrietta Cromwell POV

Cuido a mi prima y a sus hijos para saber que están a salvo de los asesinos que alguien está enviando.

Me preocupa, ya que sé que Thomas se preocupa, ya que hemos descubierto que estoy con un niño y quiere que me tome con calma y que deje la protección a Anna Bete en su lugar.

Pero no sé si puedo. Me preocupo por mi primo y se lo digo a Thomas.

* * *

13de mayo de 1510

Reina Isabella POV

Voy con Henry y le digo las buenas noticias.

''Enrique, mi amor tengo excelentes noticias''. Yo digo.

''¿Qué es mi Bella?'' Henry me pregunta.

''Estoy dos meses con el niño mi amor''. Se lo digo yo.

Enrique me levanta y me da vueltas antes de besarme como es tan feliz. Sonrío mientras estoy feliz de que esté extasiado.

Edmund es ahora el rey Edmund de Austria y Katherine es la condesa de Anguleme.

Me muerdo el labio y parezco que no estoy entrenado en secreto para ser un guerrero, ya que quiero ver a nuestros hijos y sé que solo Enrique puede traerlos aquí.

''¿Qué es mi amorosa esposa?'' Enrique pregunta.

''Esperaba que pueda que nuestros hijos puedan venir a visitar?'' Yo digo, preguntándole en silencio.

Por supuesto. Voy a tenerlos convocados a la vez. Enrique dice, dispuesto a verme sonreír y estoy tan feliz.

* * *

14de mayo de 1510

''Oh, mis bebés. Mis tesoros. Les digo a mis hijos mayores.

''Sí, son nuestros hijos preciados, ¿no? Enrique dijo.

Le envío a Enrique una sonrisa que podría iluminar una habitación. Y por esa sonrisa Henry haría cualquier cosa por Isabella, la Reina de su corazón.

Veo a la cabeza a Enrique a las criadas y ponen a Harry, Arturo, Beau, Mary y Lizzie en la guardería real mientras me lleva a nuestra habitación y me ducha con atención antes de hacerme el amor mientras me muestra lo mucho que me ama.

* * *

15de junio de 1510

Henrietta Cromwell POV

Todo el día observo a mi prima para asegurarme de que los asesinos no intenten nada, ya que es una reina joven y embarazada y no necesita estrés.

Llega la hora de dormir y nos quedamos dormidos, sólo para que Isabella tenga que matar a un asesino con su magia y luego parecer indefenso cuando ella es cualquier cosa menos indefensa.

Averiguamos que es nuestro primo, Harmony Howard, esposa de Tomas Howard y madre de su heredero, Enrique Howard.

Le ruego a mi Rey que no haga ilegítimo a Enrique sólo por lo que su madre ha intentado hacer.

Enrique, Angela, Carlos y Sara son legítimos porque son inocentes de los crímenes de su madre.

* * *

4de julio de 1510

Cámaras de la Señora de la Casa, Cromwell Manor

Partera POV

''¡Empuja a milady, empuja!'' Yo digo y veo a Henrietta expulsar a dos chicos y dos chicas.

''¿Puedes traer a mi marido a la habitación?'' Henrietta (pelo rubio blanco, ojos verdes esmeralda en forma de almendra, nariz de botón, tez pálida, cara de forma ovalada, y labios llenos) pide.

''Por supuesto, milady.'' Yo digo.

Voy al pasillo donde Lord Cromwell está esperando y viene a mí para noticias sobre su esposa.

''Mi señor, su esposa ha dado a luz a cuatro hijos, dos niños y dos niñas'.' Digo y me voy a ayudar a otra pareja.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell, primer marqués de Exeter POV

Envoy a las aposentos de mi esposa y la veo sonriendo, aferrándola a uno de nuestros hijos recién nacidos.

''Nuestros hijos se llamarán Benjamín y Thomas Cromwell.'' Yo digo.

''Y nuestras hijas se llamarán Catalina e Isabella Cromwell'. Henrietta dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sonrío y anoto como nunca negaré nada a mi esposa.

* * *

Reina's Camaras, Palacio de Greenwich

15de diciembre de 1510

Alice de Flores POV

''Empuja su Majestad empuja.'' Le digo a la reina Isabel que el bebé está listo para nacer.

La reina Isabel empuja y empuja hasta que nacen las tres chicas, dos príncipes más y otra princesa.

'¿Puedes ir a buscar a mi marido por favor?'' La reina Isabel pregunta.

''Por supuesto, mi Reina.'' Yo digo y trae al Rey.

Conseguiré al Rey que lo lleve a su esposa mientras le digo que no puedo decirle el género y que tendrá que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

* * *

Primer derecho del rey Enrique VIII

Cuando veo que tengo dos hijos más, estoy feliz y estoy extasiado de tener otra hija en la casa.

''El mayor (combo de Enrique e Isabella) se llamará Eduardo, Duque de Pembroke el segundo mayor será nombrado William (se parece a Enrique), Duque de Rochford, y nuestra pequeña princesa es Isabella (mini Isabella).'' Yo digo.

''Como quieras, marido.'' Isabella dice.

Unas horas más tarde hacemos el amor y con suerte, ella concibe de nuevo.


	4. Interludio Frances

7de junio de 1509

Cámaras de la Reina, Chateau Blois, Francia

Reina Angelique POV

Me visto con un vestido verde que complementa mis ojos y me preparo para la corte. Pero estoy nervioso.

Me siento mal de estómago mientras mi enfermedad matutina toma el control y pierdo mi desayuno en la olla de la cámara.

Espero dar a luz a hijos como Louis necesita herederos al trono y el heredero no puede ser una mujer. Necesito darle a su heredero, a su hijo y no fracasaremos.

Louis, por favor, no me dejes porque tengo miedo de lo que debería pasar cuando mueras y te amo y deseo que vivas por mucho tiempo Louis, mi Rey.

* * *

10 de agostode 1509

Primer y rey Luis XII

Veo a mi esposa bajar mientras estoy celebrando una fiesta para celebrar al futuro príncipe heredero y al heredero de repuesto que Angelique está llevando.

Beso a Angelique (ojos verdes clanados, pelo ondulado rojo sangre, tez pálida, nariz griega, cara en forma de corazón y labio superior delgado.) y empiezo a bailar con ella como nunca quiero dejarla ir.

Ah, mi Reina, tu arte, la mujer más hermosa y tu arte mío, y tengo tanta suerte de tenerte como mi esposa y mi Reina.

Y en sólo dos meses, darás a luz a mi heredero, el Príncipe Luis, el decimotercer de su nombre y si mi Reina tiene un repuesto, su nombre será el Príncipe Angelus en honor a ella.

Observo a mi Reina como sé que a veces los múltiplos nacen antes de lo esperado.

Sé que la gente la ama como a la Reinas de Inglaterra y Alemania, hace ropa para la gente, rica y pobre.

* * *

Cámaras de la Reina

10de octubre de 1509

Partera POV

''Empuja a mi reina, empuja.'' Le digo a la reina Angelique mientras da a luz a tres hijos y una hija.

''¿Qué género son?'' La reina Angelique pregunta.

''Su Majestad ha dado a luz a tres niños y una niña.'' Yo digo.

''¿He dado a luz a un heredero?'' La reina Angelique pregunta.

Sí, mi reina. Usted ha dado a luz a un heredero. Se lo digo yo.

* * *

Fuera de las Cámaras de la Reina

Primer y rey Luis XII

Camino de un lado a otro como mi Angelique, mi Amor grita dando a luz a nuestro heredero. De repente siento la mano de Francois en mi hombro y me doy la vuelta.

''Todo será primo bueno. Usted verá. Francois dice que mientras calma mis preocupaciones.

Entonces sale la partera y yo voy con ella.

''¿Cómo está mi esposa y reina?'' Pregunto.

''Ella está bien y ha nacido tres príncipes y una princesa.'' La partera Nápoles dice y voy a ella y sonrío mientras veo a mis chicas que o bien parecen una combinación o una miniatura de nosotros.

''El primogénito (parece que Luis XII) es el príncipe heredero Luis, príncipe de Aquitania, el segundo nacido (parece madre) se llamará príncipe Angelus, duque de Britanny, nuestro hijo menor será el príncipe Pierre, duque de Orleans, y nuestra encantadora hija será nombrada Princesa Ana, Madame Royal.

Beso a mi espos la reina como ella ha hecho lo que dijo que haría. Me ha dado mi heredero y dos repuestos y una hermosa princesa.

Estoy tan feliz y no puedo esperar a contar esta noticia al rey Enrique VIII de Inglaterra y maximiliano I de Alemania.

No puedo esperar a decirles las noticias y tal vez haga un contrato de compromiso para mi hija e hijos si tienen hijas.

Sé que Henry lo hace, pero no estoy seguro de Maximiliano y su reina, Catalina. Catalina aún no ha dado a luz a los herederos y herederos de Maximiliano.

* * *

Francois POV

No puedo creer que tuviera éxito, ya que yo sólo esperaba que sólo diera a luz a sus hijas o se podría haber descubierto que podría haber fingido el embarazo.

Ahora nunca estaré en el trono, pero por desgracia, tengo moral por lo que seré feliz por Luis y estaré feliz de ser conde de Angulema con mi futura novia, la princesa Katherine como condesa.

La princesa Katherine (haciéndola mayor) nació en 1498 con su gemelo, el príncipe Edward Tudor, que murió cuando tenían un año de edad. Su hermano, el príncipe Edmund Tudor (haciéndole mayor) nació en 1496 es el hermano gemelo de la princesa María y protege a sus hermanas.

He oído que Edmund será rey de Hungría, Croacia y Bohemia como marido de la futura reina de Hungría, Croacia y Bohemia.

Gobernarán desde Austria, ya que enviarán a otros a comprobar sus reinos por ellos y decirles de cualquier disputa o caos que necesite ser manipulado.

Y Edmund seguirá prendendo la regla en caso de que Eleanor muera como se indica en el contrato de compromiso.

* * *

15de octubre de 1509

Al pensar en el año que viene, pienso en cómo tendré herederos propios. Katherine me dará un montón de hijos y creo que voy a crecer para amarla,

Al menos espero que Katherine aluz hijos vivos y no sólo hijas vivas e hijos muertos como se sabe de su madre.

Espero y ruego que todos nuestros hijos vivan y yo tenga un heredero y repuestos como necesito en lugar de sólo hijas.

Nombraré a mi primogénito Henri como quiero honrar a su familia mientras la hace francesa.

El segundo será Francois y habrá Margarita, Pierre y Evan.

Oh, cómo no puedo esperar a casarme con la princesa Katherine el año que viene.


	5. Interludio Alemania

Reina's Camaras, Castillo de Blutenburg, Alemania

14de junio de 1509

Reina Catalina POV

Me visto con un vestido azul después de mi baño de la mañana y trato de pensar en cómo están mis amigos. Espero que estén bien y que le den a Inglaterra y Francia los herederos que necesitan.

Voy a salir de mis aposentos cuando recuerdo que olvidé algo y una doncella mía viene a ayudarme. No me doy cuenta de que es una bruja y una amante de Maximillian y quiere a su hijo en el trono hasta que estoy atado a una silla y la habitación está silenciada.

''¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?'' Pregunto.

''Cambiar de lugar contigo y no podrás hacer nada. No te preocupes. Te tendré como amante de Maximillian de por vida y darás a luz a una tonelada de niños hasta que finalmente, tu cuerpo se rinda y mueras. Ella dice, antes de que sienta otra nena en mi vientre y luego ella abre mi boca.

Al principio creo que me va a envenenar cuando me sienta mareada y de repente, me estoy mirando a mí misma, atrapada en el cuerpo de la criada.

''Mi nena tiene tu sangre y la sangre de Maximillian fluyendo por sus venas ahora. Ahora será rey y será conocido como el rey Marco I de Alemania. Escucho mi voz decir y de repente, mi nuevo cuerpo desabre mis viejos y yo voy a Maximillian, donde se da cuenta de que este cuerpo abortó aparentemente, pero el hechizo sobre él lo hace hacer el amor conmigo antes de dejarme y estoy atrapado. Otro hechizo en mi cuerpo me permite llevar otro junto con el de mi esposo mientras un guardia me ve todavía desnuda en el estudio del Rey y después de besarlo, hago el amor con él y luego me resuvío, y el guardia me toma como su esposa como mi criada estaba desafiada.

La criada sabe cómo actuar como yo y sé que estoy atrapada hasta que la muerte venga por mí.

* * *

Sala del Trono

3de julio rd 1509

Reina Catalina (Astoria) POV

Sabía que mi plan funcionaría y ahora soy una reina. Mis nenas aún no han nacido, pero el primer bebé, mi hijo será rey un día y haré que suceda.

Pobre Catalina, teniendo que sufrir en mi cuerpo hasta que muera. Eso es lo que obtiene por quitarme al hombre que amo. Y he estado con ella desde Inglaterra, así que sé cómo actuar con sus amigos.

Saber que mi nena será heredera del trono alemán es una victoria para mí. Tal vez debería matar a Catalina antes. Mi familia es conocida por dar a luz múltiplos, así que tres embarazos múltiples para ella que es sólo el de Maximillian la acabará. Y tal vez, puedo tenerla renacida para mí sin ningún recuerdo de nosotros y ella será la princesa perfecta para usar para una alianza con Rusia.

Yo lanqué los hechizos y ya está. Ella sólo vivirá después de tres embarazos más y luego morirá dando a luz a un niño y entonces se convertirá en mi hijo, ya que me aseguraré de que nazca para mí.

* * *

Reina's Camaras/Salas de nacimiento

1de octubre de 1509

Partera POV

La Reina expulsa a tres niños (Astoria' y dos chicas (Catalina). Luego cambio las sábanas y la ropa de la Reina antes de salir y darle la noticia al Rey.

* * *

Rey Maximillian POV

''Son preciosas mi Reina''. Yo digo.

''Que son. ¿Cuáles serán sus nombres?'' Catalina pregunta.

''El primogénito es el príncipe heredero Marcus (mini Maximillian), príncipe de Hannover el segundo nacido es el príncipe Cornelio (combinación de Catalina y Maximillian), duque de Múnich, y el último niño nacido es el príncipe Finnick (versión masculina de Catalina), duque de Fussen. La primogénita es la princesa Astoria (versión femenina de Max), y la segunda será la princesa Anna (combo).'' Yo digo.

Catalina no parece satisfecha con el nombre de Astoria, pero tendrá que vivir con él. Astoria (pelo rojo sangre, ojos ovalados verdes de jade, labios llenos, nariz griega, cara en forma de corazón, tez pálida), mi amante dará a luz a mis hijos hasta que esté estéril y eso sea final.

No puedo esperar a sostener a mi hijo con Astoria en mis brazos. Espero que sea tan hermoso como su madre.

Y sólo para dejar las cosas claras a Catalina, que soy Rey y se me permite una amante, beso a una sirvienta afroamericana y ella se besa de nuevo. el conseguir que la cama con ella donde está mi esposa y hacer el amor apasionado a ella, impregnando. Me caso con ella, pero ella será una amante y corro la corrección de mi ropa y me voy.

* * *

Salas de nacimiento

4 de febrerode 1510

Astoria Gris (Catalina) POV

Grito que nacimiento Max's y de mi marido (pelo rubio blanco, ojos azules en forma de almendra, labios delgados, cara ovalada, tez pálida, nariz romana) hijos. Cómo desearía ser Catalina otra vez. Expulso a cuatro hijos, dos Maximillian y dos son de Daniel.

Sus nombres son Alexander (mini Maximillian), William (hijo masculino Astoria) (hijo de Maximillian), Phillip (mini Daniel) y Charles (combo de Daniel y Astoria).

Unas horas más tarde, Maximillian entra en mi cama y me hace el amor, impregnándome una vez más.

Escuché que mi viejo yo aún no se ha vuelto a quedar embarazada. Tal vez pueda usar esto para mi ventaja. Como favorito del Rey, puedo consolarlo el tiempo que sea necesario.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Maximillian vuelve, frunciendo el ceño. Le masajeo los hombros y después de unas horas, se va satisfecho de más de una manera. Sé que probablemente he concebido de nuevo como hacer el amor dos veces en el mismo día cuando soy más fértil tiene una probabilidad de embarazo.


	6. Chapter 3

15 de mayo de 1511

Whitehall Palace, Inglaterra

Reina Isabella Tudor nee Bestia POV

Escuché que mi amiga, Angelique, reina de Francia ha tenido un parto prematuro. Tres niñas y dos niños.

Las princesas Rosalina, María, y Madeline y los príncipes Francois y Felipe. Rosalina se parece a su madre, mientras que María se parece a la madre de su padre. Madeline parece una combinación de ambos. Francois se parece a su padre mientras Felipe se parece a su abuelo.

Tengo cinco meses junto con el niño y no podría ser más feliz. Espero que Henry no se desvíe, pero si lo hace, lo soportaré ya que no quiero que el temperamento tudor se apunte a mí. Podría ser una bruja guerrera, pero no soy suicida.

Veo a Catalina con Maximillian y la sonrío y la saludo, con la esperanza de animarla, pero todavía se ve sombría. Me siento mal por ella, ya que aún no se ha vuelto a quedar embarazada mientras que la amante favorita de su marido, Lady Astoria Grey tiene y está actualmente en su tercer mes de embarazo.

Lady Astoria Grey es conocida como la señora del rey Maximillian. Pero a ella no le importa y está mostrando su afecto públicamente. Al menos esperaría que Henry tuviera alguna aventura, no me hiciera eso mientras observo beso a Astoria y Maximillian mientras él la sostiene en su regazo frente a todos en el comedor.

Si Henry no puede cumplir sus votos, al menos deseo que se haga en privado, ya que no podía soportar saber el nombre de la mujer que traicionaría mi confianza.

* * *

22 de mayo de 1511

Estudio del Rey

Rey Enrique VIII POV

He estado mirando a Catalina con necesidad, ya que han pasado cinco meses desde que he estado con mi esposa y tengo necesidades. Tengo un mensajero que le diga a Catalina que se reúna conmigo en mis aposentos.

Catalina viene y yo me levanto las faldas, bajo la ropa interior para darme acceso y me acuesto con Catalina, sin saber que la embarazé con trillizos. Ella lo corrige todo y va con su marido, donde escucho de un sirviente que él los oyó gemir.

Pero sin saberlo, serán mis chicas las que lleve, no las de Maximillian. Me pregunto qué haré ahora. Voy con mi esposa y me aseguro de que esté bien, ya que Isabella debería tener el deseo de su corazón.

La Familia Real de Alemania se va mañana y así, celebraré una fiesta antes de que se vayan. Lo organizo y preparo todo. Pero veo cómo mi esposa está hacia Astoria.

La llamo a mi estudio.

''Mi amor, ¿por qué odias a Astoria así?'' Pregunto.

''Ella está lastimando a mi amigo. No soporto ver sufrir a Catalina. Isabella dice.

Desconocida para nosotros, Henrietta detecta el hechizo y los cambia de nuevo, pero no sabe del hechizo de muerte ligado al alma de Catalina.

* * *

Lady Astoria Grey POV

Quiero gritar como alguien se enteró. Pero no importa, seré la próxima Reina de Alemania y la verdadera esposa de Maximillian. Sé lo que Catalina ha hecho y no puede ocultarlo para siempre.

Haz que sean dos embarazos más después de éste, ya que ella va a morir dando a los hijos de Maximillian, no a los hijos de Henry Tudor.

Aunque me da un poco de chantaje para usar, ya que no puede mantenerlo oculto para siempre como los niños podrían tomar después de Henry. Pero de nuevo, hay una posibilidad de que las chicas se lleven detrás de su madre.

Entonces me pálido cuando me llega un pensamiento. Le dije la reencarnación al Rey y a la _Reina_ de Alemania. Si no soy elegida como su novia, ella no nacerá para mí.

Ruego que Maximiliano actúe de acuerdo con su amor por mí y se case conmigo tan pronto como ese advenedizo de una Reina esté muerto y no se case por razones políticas. Si se casa con otro, sé que siempre seré una amante.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué se me debe negar mi amor? Si se casa con otro, lloraré y tendré el tiempo que tendré con la persona que amo.

* * *

24 de agosto de 1511

Queen's Chambers

Reina Isabella Tudor nee Bestia POV

Pienso en mis hijos y mi marido como soy más feliz en este momento. Entonces algo pasa. Mi agua se rompe y voy al parto temprano.

Empujo y empujo, entregando gemelos. Dos niñas. Uno se parece a mí y el otro se hace por Henry.

''Sus nombres serán la princesa Bridget (la versión femenina doble de Henry) y la princesa Cecily (doble de Isabella).'' Henry dice, no enojado como tenemos cinco hijos y puedo concebir fácilmente de nuevo.

''Como quieras, mi Rey.'' Digo que mientras descanso. Desearía haberle dado más hijos mientras lo decepcioné.

Henrietta viene y sonríe a sus primos pequeños una vez retirados. (A/N lo que llamaron primos segundos en aquellos días) No puede esperar hasta que libere a la nena de este embarazo.

Escuché que Elizabeth Boleyn nee Howard tiene problemas con su matrimonio, ya que Thomas ha estado tomando amantes y nunca se preocupa de lo que su esposa piensa mientras él cree que su estéril.

Con Elizabeth y Tomás como padrino y madrina de María, como Isabel había sido querida en mi corazón cuando yo era sólo de la línea de un conde.

Los padrinos de Enrique son el rey Luis XII y la reina Angelique, Beau's son de Charles Brandon y su futura novia, Mary Boleyn. Los de Elizabeth son Thomas Howard y quienquiera que sea su esposa. Los padrinos de Arthur son John y Margaret Seymour. Los de William son Francois de Francia y María Esperanza de Aragón. Los padrinos de Eduardo son el Rey y la Reina de Escocia. Las de Isabella son Catherine y Daniel Stratford.

Ahora tenemos que averiguar quiénes serán los padrinos de Cecily y Bridget. No es tan fácil como parece. Me pregunto si Henry está contento o si quiere más hijos. Espero que al menos esté contento con el pequeño Henry. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para complacer a mi marido. Oh, por favor, mi Señor, deja que Henry sea feliz y contento conmigo. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para complacerlo.


End file.
